Plankton Poker
Plankton Poker will be a Nintendo WiiWare game with a demo for 200 Wii Points. Everytime you beat a Regular Mode game in the demo, you will get 20 Wii Points for a reward. In the Full Version, you will get 15 instead. The Full Version includes Scenario, Jumping Jacks, Poker Darts, and Perfect 10. It's like the classic game of Standard Poker Hand but in this game, we use 6 cards instead of 5 and exchange up to not 2, but 3 times. No more than 3 times. To wager, we use up to 4 C-Coins. No more than 4 C-Coins. There are 312 cards in the card deck. Cards from Weakest to Strongest: Spade Ace, King, Queen, Jack, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, Any Other Ace. The Joker Card is wild. We call Joker, 3, 7, 9, K, 2 a Pair. Score Table 'Royal Flush' In this game, a royal flush is all six cards of the same suit and number, such as 6 cards of 2 hearts. In Multiplayer mode, 6 cards of 6 hearts in a suit beats 6 cards of 4 spades in a suit. C-Coins: Pay 1 for 400, 2 for 800, 3 for 1600, 4 for 2500. 'Straight Flush' Any straight is valid. The straight ratio is 2, A, K, Q, J, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, A, K, Q, J, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3. A straight flush is 8 Hearts, 7 Hearts, 6 Hearts, 5 Hearts, 4 Hearts, 3 Hearts '''all in a suit of Diamonds. Even the invalid straights in the classic game are valid in this game. '''A, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 in a suit is a straight flush but in the diamond, heart, and club suits, the top card is six, not the ace, so it is the lowest straight flush in those suits.' 9, 10, K, Q, J, A' is the highest straight flush in any suit. It beats 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 in multiplayer mode because a spade ace beats a nine. C-Coins: Pay 1 for 300, 2 for 600, 3 for 1000, 4 for 2000. '6 of a Kind' One of the first poker appearances in this game. Which is 6 cards in a rank - such as six aces. In multiplayer mode,' 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9' beats 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6. Six is another word for half dozen. C-Coins: Pay 1 for 200, 2 for 400, 3 for 600, 4 for 1000. 'Full Hotel' Full Hotel, is one of the first poker appearances in this game. This combination consists of four of a kind and a pair, such as 4 cards of 4 and a pair of cards of 2. In multiplayer mode, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6 beats 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2. If the pairs are equal, the four of a kind decides. C-Coins: Pay 1 for 100, 2 for 200, 3 for 400, 4 for 600. '5 of a Kind' 5 of a Kind is 5 cards of the same rank, such as 5 Kings. The sixth card, known as the kicker, can be anything. A player with 5 cards with 4 and a card with 2 beats a player with 5 cards with 3 and and card with an ace. C-Coins: Pay 1 for 120, 2 for 240, 3 for 480, 4 for 700. Poker Darts Choose to play 301, 501, or even 701! When you got nothing, Ace is worth 12 points, Jack is 15, Queen is 20, King is 25. *Royal Flush ~ 200 *Straight Flush ~ 100 *6 of a Kind ~ 80 *Full Hotel ~ 75 *5 of a Kind ~ 60 *3 of 2 Kinds ~ 50 *Full House ~ 40 *Large Straight ~ 35 *Large Flush ~ 30 *4 of a Kind ~ 25 *3 Pairs ~ 20 *Small Flush ~ 15 *Small Straight ~ 12 *3 of a Kind ~ 10 *2 Pair ~ 8 *Pair ~ 5 *Nothing ~ Add total of all cards Poker and On You play using a deck of 312 cards. (52 matches) Same scoreboard as in Poker Darts. Unlockable Characters All characters (Besides Plankton and Mr. Krabs) are not availible in the demo. *Plankton - Availible from the start *Mr. Krabs - Availible from the start *Mr. Cherry - Availible from the start *PN - Availible from the start *Angie - End regular poker with at least 20 C-Coins, or play 20 poker matches. *Mr. GC - Complete the tutorial, or play 30 poker matches. *Eugene - Play 2 poker dart matches, or play 40 poker matches. *Kali - Play as Eugene in any poker, or play 50 poker matches. *Heavy Heart - Score 2000 in Poker and On, or play 75 poker matches. *Eggy - Get 4 of a Kind in Jumping Jacks, or play 100 poker matches. *Kiara - Get 6 of a Kind or more in Perfect 10, or play 120 poker matches. *Green Bally - Play 15 poker dart matches, or play 150 poker matches. *Rainbow Plankton - Win 901 in poker darts, or play 180 poker matches. *Zero Armor Eugene - Win 10 jumping jacks games, or play 200 poker matches. *Peas - Win 10 Perfect 10 games, or play 250 poker matches. *Cherritwo - Play as Eugene (with the armor) and win a match, or play 280 poker matches. *Gastrovire - Score 2500 in Poker and On, or play 300 poker matches. *Kingfisher - Get a score between Full House and 3 of a Kind, or play 320 poker matches. *Cacteild - Clear Scenario or play 350 poker matches. *Thunderaze - Win Poker Darts after clearing Scenario, or play 360 poker matches. *Jumpluff - Win Perfect 10 after clearing Scenario, or play 400 poker matches. *Pissed Off Eugene - Win anything using Kali after clearing Scenario, or play 420 poker matches. *Super Rainbow Plankton - Win anything using Rainbow Plankton after clearing Scenario, or play 450 poker matches.